This invention relates to fasteners for joining a pair of panels or structural elements. This is the type of fastener which consists of at least two parts with one part being secured to one panel and a second part being secured to the other panel. When the fasteners have been secured to their respective panels, the panels are pushed together forming a concealed, self-locking joint which results from interengagement of the fasteners as the panels are pushed together. Fasteners of this general type have been known and used for many years. An improvement in such fasteners is disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 157,888 entitled "Telescoping Fastener" filed on even date herewith. This invention is a further improvement over the fastener disclosed in that application.
The present invention is designed to provide a positive joint which will withstand severe rocking and shear loading. At the same time it retains the relatively low cost simplicity and my initial invention while broadening its utility by making it suitable for use under severe conditions.